<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sir, nambabagsak ka ba sa kama? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779400">sir, nambabagsak ka ba sa kama?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor Park Chanyeol, Student Byun Baekhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kung saan si baekhyun byun ay nasa huling taon na ng kaniyang pag-aaral, ngunit doon palang sisibol ang kwento niya nang accidentally maitanong sa bagong prof niya ang siyam na salitang nagpagulo sa (puso’t) isip nila...</p><p>“sir, nambabagsak po ba kayo ng estudyante—</p><p>sa kama?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sir, nambabagsak ka ba sa kama?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for narito kami 2020<br/>prompt #80</p><p>hi hello sa mga mambabasa! second time ko na sumali sa fic fest pero hiyang hiya talaga ako sa writing capability ko so anon muna,, hehe</p><p>para sa prompter, nawa'y kahit papaano ay magustuhan mo 'tong fic na 'to!! mahilig ako sa manhwa kaya medyo relate ako kay baek at some point (altho 'di siya na-highlight sa fic haha! pero u'll get the point). 'di ko masabi if natumpak ko ang prompt mo by 100% pero i tried my best kahit tila nangangailangan na ata langisan ang utak ko... medyo dry rin humor ko (i'm blaming quarantine) kaya baka hindi 'to as humorous as you want it to be. :-(</p><p>para sa mods, maraming salamat sa time, effort at pasensya! anlaki rin ng binago ko sa fic na 'to mula sa unang draft,, sana okay lang 'yon. maraming salamat muli!</p><p>(sorry kung ang pilit ng title,, ang hirap pala mag-isip nun nakakaloka)</p><p>(hindi rin ‘to na beta, sorry!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tatlong oras.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘yan ang haba ng tulog ng ating bida si baekhyun byun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “sir, sorry po sa nasabi ko kanina sa class…”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “well i’m not sorry when i say i like you too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ay gago!” napatili si baekhyun nang magkaron ng kissing scene ang binabasang manhwa.</p><p>bilang kulang sa kilig, pagbabasa nalang ng mga bl manhwa ang nagpo-provide sa kaniya nito. kaya nang pumatok sa locals ang <em> Love is a Stupid Motherfucker, </em>agad agad niyang binasa ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>the consequence is, pumasok nang puyat ang bida. </p><p>“baek!” isang malalim na boses ang sumalubong sa kaniya sa classroom, kyungsoo do. ang may very pasmadong bibig na kaibigan ni baekhyun since freshie orye, at ang long-time jowa ng isang famous univesity basketball player na si jongin kim. <em> sana all. charot </em></p><p>“on leave daw muna si miss park.”</p><p>“miss park? siya dapat physics prof natin this sem diba?”</p><p>“oo, kaso out of the country raw eh.”</p><p>“so, free cut agad today? nice, makakatulog ako!” nagsimula nang ayusin ni baekhyun ang pwesto niya para makatulog sana nang biglang may pumasok.</p><p>“may transferee?” rinig na bulong mula sa isa nilang kaklase sa subject na ‘yon.</p><p> </p><p>“good morning class, sorry if medyo na-late ako. i’ll be your substitute professor muna for physics 51, since miss park will not be around for the meantime. call me, prof park nalang, or sir. honestly, call me whatever you prefer, i don’t really mind.”</p><p>“sir, curious lang po talaga, pero, are you chanyeol park? brother ni miss park?”</p><p>“yes, i am.” napa-soft chuckle si chanyeoo nang makita ang reactions ng students ng ate niya. <em> napagkamalan pang transferee, ganito ba talaga ‘pag baby face?</em></p><p> </p><p>“okay, that’s it for today… bukas na ako magsa-start ng lectures. any questions?”</p><p>nang walang sumagot, nagpaalam na si chanyeol at doon na nagsimula ang chismisan sa classroom.</p><p>“soo! gwapo ni sir ‘no?”</p><p>“huy bakla ka! professor natin yan.” tila gulat na response ni kyungsoo sa maharot na kaibigan niya.</p><p>“i know,” inirapan niya ang kaibigan, “naga-gwapuhan lang naman! tsaka temporary prof lang natin siya… palibhasa kasi may jowa ka eh…”</p><p>“alam ko ugali mo byun lalo na pag nagkakagusto ka.” pagsusungit ni kyungsoo. “eh kung pansinin mo kaya yung sehun na ‘yon edi sana ‘di ko naririnig na gusto mong landiin professor natin.”</p><p>“ayoko nga kasi! ayoko namang paasahin yung bata…”</p><p>“kung maka-bata naman ‘to, 2 years lang naman tanda mo sa kaniya.” inirapan siya pabalik ng kaibigan bago sila lumabas ng room para tumungo sa next class nila.</p><p> </p><p>×<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>lumipas ang isang linggo at lagi paring bukambibig ni baekhyun ang naturang propesor.</p><p>“ano nanaman bang ginawa mo kagabi at halos ma-late ka nanaman, baek?” tanong ni kyungsoo mula sa telepono. absent kasi siya, nilalagnat daw si jongin at walang magbabantay. hay, lande over laude? no, kasi both meron si soo, at kahit um-absent siya, laude standing parin siya, computed na yan lahat bago siya um-absent. <em> sana ol talaga. </em></p><p>“paano mo nalaman na puyat ako?”</p><p>“yung hingal na boses mo, baek! binabasa mo nanaman yung comics na yun ‘no?”</p><p>“nakakakilig kasi soo! eto naman… tsaka nag-basa rin naman ako kagabi...”</p><p>“if you say so... siguraduhin mong ‘di mo tutulugan yang lecture na yan ah, sayo ako hihingi ng notes.”</p><p>“watch me, soo— ay, wala ka pala dito... tsaka, si prof park yung nasa harapan, alangan namang tulugan ko lang yang blessing sa mata ko.” sabi nito bago tuluyan pinatay ang tawag at humarap sa bagong dating na si professor park.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>pero syempre kinain ni baekhyun ang kaniyang sinabi, at hirap na hirap ngayon manatiling gising kahit may gwapo siyang prof sa harap. </p><p>
  <em> sino ba kasing nag-imbento ng 7 am classes? ‘di na nga ako matutulog uli nang 4 am, bwiset. </em>
</p><p>halos umiikot na ang paningin ni baekhyun sa tindi ng antok at ‘di niya namalayan na bumagsak na nang tuluyan ang talukap ng mata niya.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em> sir, may tanong ako…” </em></p><p>
  <em> “what is it, hyesoo?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “nambabagsak ka ba ng estudyante?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “huh?... uh, yes?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “eh sa kama? nambabagsak ka?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> dojin smirked and held hyesoo’s chin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “isn’t it obvious? kung hindi, edi anong ginagawa natin dito ngayon sa unit ko?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>fifteen minutes early dinismiss ni chanyeol ang klase. kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit may natira pang estudyante sa classroom nang balikan niya ang naiwan niyang powerbank 15 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“excuse me…?” tanong nito sa estudyanteng hindi parin gumagalaw sa upuan nito.</p><p>nang lapitan niya, doon niya nalaman na nakatulog pala ito at mukhang walang gumising sa kaniya na kaklase niya.</p><p>niyugyog niya ‘to nang mahina upang gisingin. mabagal namang ibinuka ni baekhyun ang mapungay-pungay at nanlalabong mata nito. </p><p>“huh? prof park…?” wala sa wisyong tanong nito nang magulat na nasa harapan ang crush niya for one week na. </p><p>nang makita niyang direktang nakatingin si prof park sa kaniya, napatawa siya nang mahina. hindi parin aware na gising na siya at hindi na nananaginip. naguguluhan na rin si chanyeol sa nagiging aksyon ng estudyante niya pero hinahayaan niya nalang muna. </p><p>
  <em> medyo cute kasi. Hehe. </em>
</p><p>“sir, ikaw ba, nambabagsak ka ng estudyante?” nakangising tanong ni baekhyun sa propesor.</p><p>nagulat ang propesor sa naging tanong ng estudyante niya, pero pinatulan niya nalang din.</p><p>(kasi nga, cute.)</p><p>“huh? ‘di naman ako mage-gr—”</p><p>“... sa kama?” pagputol ni baekhyun sa sagot nito, at ngayo’y humahagikhik na sa kilig.</p><p>
  <em> kahit sa panaginip ang gwapo parin ni prof park. </em>
</p><p>“are you hearing yourself right now, mr...?” nakakunot na noo na tanong nito pagtapos marinig ang sinabi ni baekhyun.</p><p>“baekhyun byun sir, hehe.”</p><p>napataas naman ang kilay ni chanyeol nang ma-realize niya na iniisip parin ata ng estudyante niya na nananaginip siya.</p><p>
  <em> so, this baekhyun byun dreams of me? interesting. </em>
</p><p>professor park decided na patulan slight yung pagde-daydream ng estudyante niya at sinagot ang tanong nito nang nakatingin directly sa kaniya.</p><p>“well, mr. byun, i’m sure you’re already aware about work ethics, right? but,” lumapit nang onti ang propesor para bumulong, “if you wanna talk about doing those stuff with me, wait ‘til this sem ends and talk to me when you’re not daydreaming anymore.”</p><p>nagulat si baekhyun sa biglang paglapit ng propesor kaya nasipa niya bigla yung lamesa at tuluyang nagising.</p><p>doon niya lang napagtanto na, all this time, talagang kausap niya ang propesor at hindi siya nananaginip. natahimik siya at gusto nalang magpalamon sa kahihiyan, at the same time, napapaisip sa mga salitang nabanggit ng propesor.</p><p>naglakad naman papunta sa pintuan ang propesor ngunit bago tuluyang umalis, hinarap niya muli ang estudyante. nakita niya si baekhyun hindi parin makagalaw sa pwesto niya dahil sa kahihiyan (at kilig, all at the same time).</p><p>“hindi ka pa ba tatayo diyan? you’re almost 30 minutes late sa next class mo kung meron. anyways, see you tomorrow, mr. byun.” ngiti nito sa kaniya sabay alis.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“soo!!” sigaw nito sa kaibigan niya sa kabilang linya.</p><p>“peste naman baekhyun bat ka nagsisisigaw sa telepono??” </p><p>“ibaon mo na ako sa lupa please!!”</p><p>“hoy gaga ka! panigurado may ginawa ka nanamang katangahan ‘no?!” hindi narin mapigilan ni kyungsoo na mapasigaw sa telepono.</p><p>“hindi ka nakasulat ng notes?”</p><p>
  <em> ay shit. isa pa pala ‘yon. baekhyun byun ano na??</em>
</p><p>“hi-hindi!! iba kase!” paglilihis ni baekhyun sa topic. “tungkol kasi kay prof park!”</p><p>“what is it??”</p><p>“nasabi ko sa kaniya yung isang linya nung main character sa binabasa kong manhwa!!” napahilamos nalang si baekhyun nang maalala ulit ang kahihiyang dinanas niya.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ay pu— HSHAHAHAHAAHHA” muntik nang mapamura ang kaibigan ni baekhyun nang ikwento niya ang buong pangyayari.</p><p>“sa kapupuyat mo ‘yan! sigurado nanaman akong hindi ka nakapag-notes nang maayos kung ganyan. bakit kasi ikaw lang yung kakilala ko sa klaseng ‘yon?!”</p><p>“huy soo!! ano ba yan tulungan mo na kasi ako please! anong gagawin ko?!” halos maiyak na si baekhyun habang naglalakad papunta sa dorm niya. buti nalang isa lang klase niya sa araw na iyon kasi late na talaga siya if ever tulad ng sinabi ng propesor. </p><p>“i-drop ko nalang kaya ‘to…?”</p><p>“bobita! second week na ng sem sa tingin mo ba makakapagpa-prerog ka pa sa lagay na yan? tsaka kung gusto mong gumraduate on time, tapusin mo nalang yang phys 51.”</p><p>“pero soo—“</p><p>“sumasakit ulo ko lalo sayo baekhyun! pasakit na nga ng ulo ‘tong si jongin eh. bye na!” at tuluyan nang binaba ni kyungsoo ang tawag.</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang si baekhyun at tinahak ang daan patungong dorm niya upang doon mag-lunch since wala rin naman si kyungsoo na pwede niyang makasama.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>isang buwan na ang nakalipas mula nang magsimula ang semester at naglalakad nanaman si baekhyun papunta sa dorm niya. katatapos lang kasi ng last class niya for that day (which is obviously physics 51), at may next class pa si soo kaya nauna na siya.</p><p> </p><p>“hi kuya baekhyun!” tawag ng isang matangkad na lalaki mula sa likod niya.</p><p>“sehun?” tumigil ito sa paglalakad at humarap sa tumawag.</p><p>“gusto mo ba mag-lunch together? libre ko.” nakangiting tanong nito.</p><p>sehun oh. 2nd year standing. bs civil engg. paano sila nagkakilala?</p><p>tropa kasi ni jongin si sehun. (2nd year lang din si jongin)</p><p>after ipakilala ni jongin ang kaibigan ni kyungsoo kay sehun, hindi na siya tinigilan ng batang ‘yon na kulitin tuwing magkikita sila.</p><p>alam naman na ni baekhyun na kahit humindi siya at ‘di rin naman titigil si sehun sa pangungulit sa kaniya kaya um-oo nalang siya at naglakad sila papunta sa paboritong karinderya ng nakababata.</p><p> </p><p>“manang, tatlong siomai nga tas dalawang kanin. pakidagdagan ng toyomansi at chili garlic ah.” pag-oorder ni sehun. “ikaw kuya baek?”</p><p>“uhm, tapsilog nalang ako.”</p><p>“tsaka isang tapsilog rin po.” dagdag ni sehun sa order nila. “drinks ba?”</p><p>“okay na may tubig naman na ako…”</p><p>“sige!” nginitian ng nakababata ang kuya baek niya bago humarap ulit kay manang na sinisimulan nang lutuin ang orders nila. “padagdag po ice tubig manang hehe sana libre na yon.”</p><p>nang makuha na nila ang pagkain nila. agad silang nakahanap ng mauupuan na malapit sa pasukan.</p><p>“kuya, ano feeling na graduating na?” tanong ni sehun kahit punong puno ng kanin ang bibig.</p><p>“di ko pa nga siguardo kung ga-graduate ba ako this year…”</p><p>“huh? bakit naman?!”</p><p>“balak ko kasi sanang i-drop yung isang major elective ko.”</p><p>“drop? kalagitnaan na ng sem ah?”</p><p>“yun nga eh, pag ido-drop ko ‘to panigurado kukulangin ako ng units.”</p><p>“bat mo ba ido-drop yan kuya? tsaka ano ba problema? tutulungan kita promise!” nakangiting tinaas ni sehun ang kanan na kamay na tila nangangako talaga.</p><p>“basta… hindi ko lang fe—“</p><p>hindi na naituloy ni baekhyun ang sasabihin nang makitang pumasok din ng karinderya ang culprit kung bakit maaaring hindi siya maka-graduate on time.</p><p>in other words, si professor park.</p><p>and for a more dramatic effect,</p><p>may kasama itong babae at mukhang sabay silang maglu-lunch.</p><p>“kuya baek?” pangangamusta ni sehun at tinignan din kung sino yung tinititigan ng kausap niya.</p><p>
  <em> huh? si miss seo at…? sino yung kasama niya? boyfriend niya? </em>
</p><p>biglang napatungo si baekhyun nang biglang mapagawi sa direksyon nila ang tingin nung dalawang bagong dating. buti nalang umupo sila sa malayo na table mula kina sehun at baekhyun.</p><p>“kuya baekhyun? bakit ano meron kay miss seo?”</p><p>napaharap naman agad si baekhyun kay sehun at medyo napakunot ang noo. “miss seo?”</p><p>“oo, yung tinitignan mo kanina? si miss seo yun tsaka… di ko kilala… siguro boyfriend niya?”</p><p>
  <em> boyfriend? prof park? </em>
</p><p>“uhm… sino si miss seo?”</p><p>“ah! prof ko yun sa phys 81… bago lang siya. fresh grad raw.”</p><p>
  <em> so parehas silang physics prof…  </em>
</p><p>“bakit mo pala natanong?”</p><p>“wala lang. nagulat lang ako kasi parang ngayon ko lang siya nakita.”</p><p>“okay…” hindi convinced si sehun sa naging sagot ni baekhyun pero tinapos nalang nila ang pagkain nila bago sila naghiwalay. may next class pa kasi si sehun, samantalang may tatapusin namang mga assignments si baekhyun sa dorm niya.</p><p><br/>
nakahilata lang si baekhun kasi nagpapahinga pa siya bago simulang ang reqs niya nang sumagi muli sa isip niya ang nakita kanina.</p><p>
  <em> so may jowa si prof park…</em>
</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang siya sa revelyshun.</p><p>naalala nanaman niya yung huling beses na nagkausap sila ng propesor (yung time na napahiya siya). pagkatapos nun, lagi na niyang iniiwasan ito, kahit yung mga paminsang-minsang tingin ng propesor habang nagkaklase ito. swerte na nga lang at hindi siya tinatawag nito sa class recitations eh. well, hindi naman siya nagtatawag ng hindi nagtataas ng kamay. but still medyo weird na minsan mahuhuli nalang niya ang propesor na nakatingin sa kaniya.</p><p>pero even after all of that, alam niya parin sa sarili niya na crush na crush parin niya talaga si prof park.</p><p>at baka lumalalim na nga kahit alam niyang hanggang tingin lang siya.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>pero maiba tayo sa araw na ito.</p><p>kalagitnaan na ng semestro. at papasimula na ang hell week nila, a.k.a papalapit na ang midterms szn.</p><p>tipikal na araw lang ngayon ni baekhyun. lunes at iisa lang ulit ang subject niya which is phys 51.</p><p>natapos ang lecture na naka-pokus si baekhyun sa tinuturo ng propesor (at hindi iniiwasan tingnan ang propesor hehe, which is rare). hindi na rin tinuloy ni baekhyun ang pag-drop nito kasi, in all fairness, magaling at masaya magturo si prof park. kahit distracted talaga siya lagi, may naiintindihan siya.</p><p>sabay na sana lalabas ng silid ang magkaibigang baekhyun at kyungsoo nang may tumawag sa isa dito.</p><p>“mr. byun, may i speak to you for a moment?” isang malalim na boses ang dinig sa buong silid.</p><p>“baek, una na ako ah.” bulong si kyungsoo sa kaibigan. “huwag kang tatanga-tanga.”</p><p>bago pa makasagot si baekhyun sa kaibigan, nakaalis na agad si kyungsoo.</p><p>lumapit naman sa platform si baekhyun upang makausap ang propesor.</p><p>“wala ka naman nang class after right?”</p><p>“p-po?” medyo confused na tanong ni baekhyun.</p><p>
  <em> luh. alam ni sir sched ko?</em>
</p><p>“i mean, wala ka bang class after nito?” </p><p>
  <em> ay charot</em>
</p><p>“wala na po. bakit po?”</p><p>“ask ko lang if you could help me about something?”</p><p>“po?” very confused na talaga si baekhun kasi… after months of no interaction, bigla nalang siya hiningan ng tulong ng propesor? so weird, right??? </p><p>“sorry kung ang random ha? it’s just that, can i talk to you regarding sa way of teaching ko? first time ko lang din kasi magturo ngayon actually.”</p><p>“ah, pero bakit po ako lang yung tinatanong ninyo?”</p><p>“oh. uhm, to be honest, ikaw lang kasi yung kilala ko dito sa klase niyo.” napa-chuckle naman si chanyeol dahil sa slight kahihiyan.</p><p>dagdag na rin na kabado siya na kausap niya si baekhyun ngayon. not gonna lie, ilang months na niyang tinatangka magpapansin kay baekhyun after mangyari yung <em> nambabagsak ka ba </em>situation nila, pero laging umiiwas ito ng tingin. kaya he came up with this stupid plan of humingi ng tulong sa kaniya just to be able to talk to him again, subtly.</p><p>“uhm—”</p><p>
  <em> baekhyun byun, are you that dense or are you just acting like one?</em>
</p><p>“it’s okay lang naman if hindi...”</p><p>
  <em> no, it’s not okay if hindi. </em>
</p><p>“no! okay lang po!” natawa nalang nang mahina si chanyeol dahil napalakas masyado ang sagot ni baekhyun sa kaniya. </p><p>
  <em> baekhyun, hindi dapat tinatanggihan ang blessings lalo na kung spoonfed na sa iyo. </em>
</p><p>“that’s great! kaso lunch time na. uhm,” mabilisang tinignan ni prof park ang relo niya bago humarap muli sa estudyante, “as a way to give back, i’ll treat you lunch nalang and we’ll talk there, okay lang?”</p><p>tila tumugtog sa background ang pag-ibig na kaya ni christian bautista at rachel ann go nang marinig niya ang mga katagang iyon. </p><p>pero nag-ring uli sa tenga niya ang boses ni kyungsoo na wag tatanga-tanga, kaya nawala agad sa utak niya ang pantasiya.</p><p>“sure po ba kayo? okay lang?”</p><p>“i’m more than willing. tara?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>napagtanto nilang kumain sa buffalo wings resto malapit sa campus. syempre, sa medyo high-end sila kumain, tamang flex lang ng financial capability si prof park eh.</p><p>agad na pinlace ni chanyeol ang order nila pagtapos makaupo at tanungin si baekhyun kung ano ang gusto. </p><p>medyo demure si baekhyun at nahiya um-order ng mamahaling dish (pero pag si kyungsoo at sehun ang manlilibre, walang siyang hiya).</p><p>“okay so while waiting, let’s start. what do you think of my teaching style and pace?”</p><p>“sa totoo lang po, gusto ko po yung style niyo. it’s very interesting po and you make this subject seem easy,” confident na sagot ni baekhyun (na-practice na niya yan sa utak niya habang umo-order si chanyeol), “as for the pace naman po. so far, good rin po kasi hindi siya super bilis at hindi rin siya annoyingly slow. sakto lang po.”</p><p>napangiti naman si chanyeol sa naging sagot ng nakababata kaya ‘di mapigilan ni baekhyun na kurutin ang sariling braso upang mapigilang mag-blush. </p><p>“i’m glad to hear that. i had to report feedbacks din kasi sa sister ko, you know, medyo strict din kasi yung miss park niyo if may natututunan ba raw kayo sa akin.”</p><p>“if you don’t mind po, bakit po pala on-leave si miss park?”</p><p>“she’s preparing for her marriage.”</p><p>“ah talaga po? pasabi po congrats!”</p><p>nginitian nalang siya muli ni chanyeol bago tumayo uli nang mag-buzz na yung order nila.</p><p>
  <em> isipin mo nalang date ‘to baek. first and last mo ‘tong makakasabay kumain si prof park. make it count! </em>
</p><p>“here you go…” inayos ni chanyeol ang mga in-order nila at agad na sinimulan kumain.</p><p>“so, what’s your course and year, baekhyun?”</p><p>
  <em> first name basis na ba kami?! </em>
</p><p>“bs bio po… 4th year.”</p><p>“oh so you’re graduating na pala! good luck!”</p><p>“hehe salamat po…” hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun na mamula ang tenga dahil sa sinabi ng propesor. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“hey chanyeol!” isang boses ng babae ang narinig nila sa kalagitnaan ng pagkain. “oh, you’re here with someone pala…”</p><p>“miss seo! i’m here with baekhyun, one of my students.” pagpapakilala ni chanyeol sa kaniya.</p><p>
  <em> ito ba yung potential jowa nitong si prof park? /insert sad tunez/ </em>
</p><p>“good afternoon po miss seo.”</p><p>“a student?” medyo gulat na napatingin si miss seo kay prof park pero binati rin naman nito pabalik ang estudyante. </p><p>“by the way nandito ka lang pala. i was looking for you kanina pa sa faculty.”</p><p>“why?”</p><p>“to eat with you of course!” ngiting-ngiti si miss seo na umupo sa katabing upuan ni chanyeol.</p><p>“is it alright to join you both? nakakalungkot kasi kumain mag-isa.”</p><p>
  <em> hindi po miss seo heheheeheh. joke. </em>
</p><p>“uhm okay lang po!” nakangiting sagot ni baekhyun. “actually patapos na po ako…”</p><p>
  <em> kailangan kong takbuhan ‘to. iwas muna tayo sa pagiging awkward thirdwheel, baek. lalo na’t nasa level 10 na ata ang pagka-crush mo sa propesor mo… </em>
</p><p>“prof park… miss seo… una na po ako.” inayos ni baekhyun ang gamit nito at tumayo upang umalis. “prof park, maraming salamat po dito.”</p><p>tatalikod na sana si baek nag tawagin siya ng propesor muli.</p><p>“wait baekhyun, okay lang ba after this i’d still ask you for your feedbacks?” </p><p>“opo, okay lang po.”</p><p>“sige, thanks ulit baekhyun. see you on our next class.” nag-slight bow nalang si baekhyun sa dalawang propesor na naiwan sa table bago tuluyang umalis.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“seriously chanyeol?” hinarap siya ni juhyun (miss seo). “a student?”</p><p>“what do you mean by that? um-order ka na dun.”</p><p>“don’t change the topic. i know you know what i’m talking about. hindi ka basta basta nakikipag-lunch sa kung sino sino lang, and let alone, a student.”</p><p>“what about it?”</p><p>napabuntong hininga nila si juhyun. “alam mo ba na nalaman kong nandito ka ay dahil may nakakita sayo kasama yung student na ‘yon? estudyante mo ‘yon, chanyeol. code of ethics naman!”</p><p>“but wala naman akong ginagawa! i literally just asked him to eat lunch with me because i asked him a favor.”</p><p>“that’s bullshit chanyeol, as if ‘di kita kilala for years now ah.”</p><p>“okay, fine. i find that student of mine interesting, okay na? pero as if magiging kami in the course of me teaching here. 2 months nalang din naman natitira.”</p><p>“see?! i knew it. ang obvious mo kaya if gusto mong magpasikat. pero remember chanyeol ha. estudyante mo ‘yon at bawal yang ginagawa mo. masabihan ka pang may favoritism ka, madamay pangalan ng ate mo.”</p><p>“yes po boss… ikaw naman masyadong takot.”</p><p>“i just don’t want you to be in a difficult position. that’s all.” <em> and ayokong mapunta ka sa someone who isn’t me. </em></p><p>nag-nod nalang si chanyeol sa naging sagot ni juhyun. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>nakahilata si baekhyun sa kama niya. reminiscing the event that happened kanina.</p><p>iniisip kung wala na ba talaga siyang chance kay prof park… nagpapaka-asumera na kasi agad siya niyaya lang naman mag-lunch.</p><p>
  <em> maganda si miss seo. </em>
</p><p>pero maganda rin naman si baekhyun, sa true lang. lamang lang ng isang ligo yung miss seo na ‘yon kasi close na talaga siya kay prof park.</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang si baekhyun at sinimulan asikasuhin ang readings niya with the mindset na pansamantalang kalimutan muna ang propesor para makapokus sa papalapit na midterms.</p><p>
  <em> malaya ka nang landiin si prof park ‘pag graduate ka na. kaya mag-ayos ka.</em>
</p><p>that’s the motto.</p><p><br/>
×</p><p> </p><p>pero syempre, life isn’t that easy.</p><p>ever since hiningan siya ng favor ni prof park, every after class talaga kinakausap siya ng propesor regarding sa naging daloy ng pagtuturo niya.</p><p>at every day rin pigil na pigil ni baekhyun ang kilig niya. halos copy paste paraphrase na nga lang ang nagiging sagot niya dito. pero level up na sila kasi first name basis na rin sila.</p><p>well, not exactly.</p><p>pero sinabihan na siya ng propesor na tawagin siyang “sir chanyeol” instead of “prof park”. at hindi lang diyan nagtatapos ang lahat,</p><p>araw-araw ring may pabaon na snacks si chanyeol sa estudyante niya. <em> thank you gift </em>daw umano sa pagiging diligent ni baekhyun sa naging favor niya sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> scenario 1: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“mr. byun!” rinig ng magkaibigan habang hinahanda nila ang gamit nila para umalis sa silid.</p><p>“ayan tinatawag ka nanaman ng prof mo. una na ako. bye!” bulong ni kyungsoo bago iwanan ang dalawang lalaki sa classroom.</p><p>“so, about today?” tanong ni chanyeol nang nakalapit na si baekhyun sa kaniya.</p><p>“sir, ganun pa rin po. katamtaman lang yung pacing ng lesson. although, medyo nahirapan ako maintindihan siya nung una, siguro po nasakin na po yung problema sa understanding doon.”</p><p>“is that so? you know naman na you can approach me if you need help with anything right?” may hint of concern sa boses ni chanyeol, o siguro sa utak lang ‘yon ni baekhyun. ‘di natin sure.</p><p>“opo…” nag-nod nalang si baekhyun sa sinabi ng propesor. at being a professional daydreamer, sumagi agad sa utak niya ang eksenang may private tutoring sessions sila ng propesor. pero syempre agad niya binura iyon sa utak niya nang may iabot si chanyeol sa kaniya na paper bag.</p><p>“as thank you ulit, here…” inabot ni chanyeol ang mainit-init pang paper bag mula mcdo na may lamang chicken fillet ala king at fries. “you can eat that for lunch nalang, since lagi kong kinakain yung time mo for lunch.”</p><p>“s-sir, hindi naman na po kailangan ‘to, okay lang sa akin…”</p><p>“but it’s not okay for me na nasasayang ko oras mo…” nagbigay ng reassuring smile si chanyeol sa estudyante. “eat that nalang.”</p><p>“maraming salamat po ulit, sir.”</p><p>“no need to mention, see you on our next meeting, baekhyun.”</p><p>ngumiti nalang si baekhyun bago tuluyang lumabas ng silid.</p><p>sinundan lang ito ng tingin at napailing.</p><p>
  <em> you’re falling in deep shit, chanyeol. that’s way too fast. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>end of scenario 1.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>dahil sa mga pangyayari, hindi na napigilan ng kaibigan ni baekhyun na i-interrogate siya tungkol dito.</p><p>“baek, akala mo ba ‘di ko napapansin na masyado na kayong laging magkasama niyang si prof park after class?” tanong nito nang may tingin na medyo nagpapakaba kay baekhyun.</p><p>“may favor nga kasi siya—“</p><p>“and so? anong kinalaman nung favor niya sa almost everyday na pagbibigay niya sa ‘yo ng pagkain? and, take note, ang mamahal pa nung mga pagkain na binibigay niya sayo.”</p><p>“as thank you lang daw kasi ‘yon... kung ano ano iniisip mo…”</p><p>“sinong tao magbibigay ng packed lunch mula sa iba’t ibang restaurant dito as thank you gift lang? you do it once at hindi pauli-ulit. sa lagay na yan, nilamangan na niyang si prof park yung naging paraan ng pagligaw sakin ni jongin noon eh. sa sobrang kuripot nun, halos ayaw akong bilhan ng kahit chocolate man lang eh.”</p><p>“pinapaasa mo ba ako kyungsoo? ikaw nga nagsabi na wag tatanga-tanga pero yan yung iniimply mo…” napatigil nalang sa pagsusulat si baekhyun at hinarap ang kaibigan nito. </p><p>nasa library kasi sila ngayon, nag-aaral para sa huling exam nila for midterms  which is, ironically, subject ni prof park.</p><p>“what i’m telling you is based from what i’m seeing… at, oo, simula’t sapul sinabi ko naman na yan sa ‘yo. it’s just that na mismo si prof park ang fishy. ganyan siya umakto sayo kahit may rumors na kumakalat na may jowa siya.”</p><p>“jowa…? ah, si miss seo…”</p><p>“miss seo? so siya yung babae na dun sa kumakalat na rumors na jowa raw ni prof park? so true nga? paano mo nalaman?”</p><p>“nakita namin ni sehun sila noon na sabay kumain… tas sinabi sakin ni sehun na prof niya raw si miss seo. tapos nung time na nagsabay kami kumain ni sir chanyeo—“</p><p>“nagsabay kayo kumain?!” medyo napalakas ang boses ni kyungsoo sa sinabi ni baekhyun kaya napatingin sa kanila ang ibang tao. nag-sorry nalang ito at bumulong kay baekhyun.</p><p>“bakit ‘di ko yan alam? tsaka talagang first name basis na kayo ah?”</p><p>“yung time na ‘yon kasi yung nagkasakit si jongin kaya wala ka… tsaka sabi sakin ni prof na sir chanyeol nalang itawag ko tuwing feedback time, nasanay lang ako.”</p><p>“that’s really weird, baek… i’m telling you. i don’t know why he kept on doing those things sayo kahit may jowa na siya.”</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang si baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. ayaw niya tlaga mag-assume na, pero sa sinasabi ni kyungsoo, ‘di niya mapigilan kasi totoo nga.</p><p>“if i were you, kahit prof natin siya, i’d be cautious…”</p><p>“bakit?”</p><p>“i just don’t want you to be involved if ever, baek. graduating ka na at  ang hirap ‘pag nagkaron ka pa ng complications involving a professor.” seryosong sabi nito. “at, i don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>napangiti naman si baekhyun. kahit pasmado bibig niyang si kyungsoo, concerned talaga siya para sa kaibigan niya.</p><p>“kyungsoo naman eh!” yayakap na sana ito sa kaibigan nang may tumikhim mula sa likod.</p><p>napaayos naman bigla ng puwesto si kyungsoo kaya napatingin si baekhyun sa kung sino ang nasa likod.</p><p>“sir chanyeol!” napaharap naman nang maayos si baekhyun sa propesor pero nakaupo parin. “may kailangan ka po ba?”</p><p>“wala naman…” napagawi naman ang tingin nito sa kausap ni baekhyun kanina. “so i’m assuming you’re mr. do?”</p><p>“ah, opo.” napatungo naman si kyungsoo at nagulat na kilala pala siya ng propesor.</p><p>“what are you both doing here at this hour? late na, nandito parin kayo sa library.” tanong ng propesor sa dalawang estudyante.</p><p>“ah sir, may inaaral lang po para bukas.” sagot ni baekhyun dahil mukhang walang intensyon si kyungsoo na kausapin ang propesor.</p><p>“it’s for my subject ‘no? sabi kasi sakin ng isang prof ako raw last na nag-sched ng exam for graduating students eh…”</p><p>“o-opo…” </p><p>“i’m sorry if nasagad ko sa end of the week yung exam niyo, but don’t worry, the exam is easy especially if nakinig kayo sakin since ako yung gumawa nun and not my sister.” sabi ni chanyeol sa mga estudyante niya (pero more on kay baekhyun kasi sa kaniya lang naman halos nakatutok ang mga mata nito, which napansin nanaman ni kyungsoo).</p><p>“good luck to the both of you okay? ingat din kayo sa pag-uwi.” huling sabi nito bago nag-wave papalayo sa table nila.</p><p>“i’m telling you, baek… my senses are always correct.” sabi ni kyungsoo bago simulan basahin ang huling powerpoint na inaaral nila. </p><p>napaisip din si baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>10 pm natapos mag-aral ang dalawang magkaibigan, at naabutan na rin sila ng pagsasara ng library.</p><p>“‘by!” sigaw ng isang matangkad na tumatakbo papalapit sa kalalabas lang na kyungsoo at baekhyun.</p><p>“hi kuya baek!” bati ni jongin nang nakalapit na ito sa dalawa. </p><p>pagkatapos ng mabilis pang peck sa labi ni kyungsoo, kinuha ni jongin ang gamit nito upang bitbitin niya.</p><p><em> sana all </em>. ani ni baekhyun sa utak niya habang hawak ang dalawang libro at laptop niya sa braso.</p><p>“baek, sigurado ka ba na ayaw mong sabayan ka namin ni jongin maglakad papuntang dorm mo?”</p><p>“oo, alam ko naman opposite way yung akin mula sa unit niyo.”</p><p>“okay, basta pag may nangyari text mo ko agad ah?”</p><p>“oo, soo…” tumungo nalang si kyungsoo sa naging sagot ng kaibigan.</p><p>“ingat ka kuya baek ah!” paalam ni jongin bago nagsimulang maglakad na ang dalawa papunta sa kabilang direksyon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> shuta ang dilim naman dito. </em>
</p><p>takang taka si baekhyun dahil halos mapundi na yung street lights sa tinatahak niyang daan papuntang dorm. medyo malayo-layo kasi ang university library nila sa dorm niya at wala na ring jeep sa loob ng campus nila sa oras na ‘yon.</p><p>halos sampung minuto nang naglalakad si baekhyun nang biglang may bumusinang kotse sa gilid niya at napahinto siya. tinignan niya ang sasakyan at nagulst nang makita kung sino ang nasa loob.</p><p>“baekhyun? bakit ka naglalakad diyan sa oras na ‘to? maaabutan ka na ng curfew dito.” hindi na napigilan ni chanyeol na mag-alala nang makita si baekhyun na naglalakad sa madilim na kalsada, few minutes bago mag-10:30 (curfew sa loob ng campus).</p><p>“sir chanyeol! katatapos lang po kasi namin sa pag-aaral eh.” sagot nito at lumapit sa sasakyan.</p><p>“get in baekhyun. ihahatid nalang kita sa inyo.” binuksan ni chanyeol ang pintuan sa passenger seat upang makasakay si baekhyun.</p><p>“po? okay lang po ak—“</p><p>“i don’t take no for an answer now. it’s too dangerous din dito mag-isa. ihahatid na kita.” mariin na sabi ng propesor kaya wala na ring ginawa si baekhyun kundi sumakay sa sasakyan nito.</p><p>nang masuot na ni baekhyun ang seatbelt, tinype niya sa waze sa phone ni chanyeol kung saan ang dorm nito. </p><p>hindi rin napigilan ni baekhyun na libutin ang mata niya sa sasakyan ni chanyeol. </p><p>
  <em> mercedes benz. ang gwapo talaga parang yung may-ari.  </em>
</p><p>mabango rin ang sasakyan at walang kalat which is dagdag pogi points kay baekhyun.</p><p>hulog na hulog na talaga siya, at hindi niya alam kung paano niya pa pipiglan pa kung lagi siyang inaapproach ng propesor niyang walang kamalay-malay na may gusto na pala yung estudyante niya sa kaniya.</p><p>hindi rin tumulong sa kaniya yung mga sinabi ni kyungsoo sa kaniya na nagpapadagdag lang sa iniisip niya. dahil doon, napagawi tuloy ang tingin niya kay chanyeol. at napansin iyon ng lalaki.</p><p>“baekhyun? is there something wrong?” napansin ni chanyeol na medyo weird yung tingin ni baekhyun sa kaniya.</p><p>medyo malayo-layo pa ang dorm nito. mga 20 minutes by car pa kaya medyo nainis siya sa thought na if hindi niya nakita si baekhyun, ay most likely matagal pa ang paglalakad nito sa kahabaan ng madilim na kalsadang iyon, at maabutan talaga siya ng curfew. </p><p>“ah wala naman po… salamat po pala sa paghatid.” sabi nito kaya napatingin naman si chanyeol kay baekyun ay nginitian nalang ito bago humarap ulit sa kalsada.</p><p>
  <em> shit….. </em>
</p><p>first time siyang ngitian ng propesor niya nang ganun. sure siya. hindi siya yung usual na ngiti niya lang sa mga nakakausap niya. <em> may something </em>. ganon.</p><p>kaya para i-district ang sarili. agad binuksan ni baekhyun ang phone niya at tinext ang best friend niya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b:</strong> soo!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: ONLINE KA BA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: PUTA HELPSHUSSK<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: baekhyun naririnig ko boses mo sa text</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: naiirita ako</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: buti nalang tulog na si jongin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: bakit ba</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: guess mo kung nasaan ako</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: hehehehehehe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: dorm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: duh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: mALI :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: kasama ko si sir chanyeol 🤪</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: send pic or it didn’t happen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: SERYOSO NGA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: wait<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>palihim na tinignan ni baekhyun ang propesor na tutok parin sa pagda-drive, bago unti-unting hinarap ang camera nito sa kaniya at pinicture-an.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: *image*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: ANO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: loading pa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: gaga ka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: bat kasama mo yan</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: nakita niya ako naglalakad pauwi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>: ihahatid ako hehehehehe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: just mag-jowa thingz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: baka crush niya rin ako</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: char 😛</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: k fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: pero since nandiyan ka na</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: tanungin mo nalang kaya nang matahimik ka na</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: anong tanong</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: tanungin mo kung crush ka ba niya</em>
</p><p> </p><p>nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun sa message ni kyungsoo, at napansin iyon ni chanyeol. </p><p><em> cute. </em> napa-chuckle nalang nang mahina ang propesor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: tell me you’re joking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: 😠</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: seryoso ako</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: ang distracted mo kaya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: paano ka makaka-focus sa nga susunod na araw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: buong midterms pansin kong distracted ka dahil kay prof park</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: TINGIN MO BA MADALI YANG SINASABI MO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: i swear baek just go for it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: wala ka namang hiya talaga ah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: bat ngayon sulong ka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: para magkalinawan na</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>b</strong>: 🤧🤧🤧</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>k</strong>: trust me baek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: trust my senses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: ayan ginugulo na ako ni jongin tulog na raw ako</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: bye<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>nag-offline na si kyungsoo, at naiwan si baekhyun na pinapasma ang palad dahil sa pinapagawa sa kaniya ng kaibigan.</p><p>siguro nga dapat niya nalang tanungin ang professor niya tungkol dito nang matahimik na siya. </p><p>nang natatanaw na ni baekhyun ang bungad ng dorm niya doon niya binuild up ang tanong niya.</p><p>“uh, sir? pwede po ba magtanong?” medyo mahinang tanong ni baekhyun, pero narinig din naman ni chanyeol kahit papaano.</p><p>“what is it?” panandaliang tinignan siya ni chanyeol bago tumutok uli sa harap.</p><p>“uhm…” nahihirapan si baekhyun iporma ang sasabihin niya.</p><p>
  <em> wag nalang kaya…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ay shet, ‘wag mo na pahabain ‘tong paghihirap mong gaga ka.</em>
</p><p>“sabihin ko nalang sir pag malapit na tayo sa dorm…” <em> para mabilis ako makatakbo paalis  ‘pag napahiya.</em></p><p>“if you say so…”</p><p>limang minuto nakalipas ay nakarating na sila sa harapan ng dorm ni baekhyun. tinigil ni chanyeol ang makina pansamantala at hinintay magsalita ang nakababata.</p><p>“ganito po, uhm…” namamawis na nang sobra ang palad ni baekhyun, pero alam niyang mas mahihirapan siya kapag pinatagal niya pa ito, “may tanong lang po sana ako, </p><p> </p><p>bakit niyo po ginagawa ang lahat nang ‘to para sakin?”</p><p>nagulat si chanyeol sa naging tanong ni baekhyun. hindi niya inaasahan na may pagka-straightforward ang estudyante niya. <em> akala niya tuwing nananaginip lang ‘to straightforward. </em></p><p>pero dahil hindi ipinanganak si chanyeol na palaging nagpapaligoy-ligoy, diretsahang niya nalang din ito sinagot. </p><p>
  <em> fuck it. ilang buwan nalang din naman. </em>
</p><p>“‘di pa ba obvious, baekhyun?” medyo nag-lean in si chanyeol sa estudyante.</p><p>“i like you, that’s why.”</p><p>natameme nalang si baekhyun nang narinig iyon dahil…</p><p>wow, crush rin siya ng crush niya. <em> iba talaga ‘pag maganda. </em></p><p>“tatahimik ka nalang ba diyan baekhyun na parang ‘di ako umamin sayo?” medyo nang-aasar na tanong ni chanyeol dahil literal na nakatitig lang si baekhyun sa kaniya.</p><p>“i hope i was able to give you the answer you needed… i’m pretty sure nahahalata na rin naman na kasi ni mr. do kanina with the way he looked at me sa library.” sabi ni chanyeol nang medyo maalala kung paano siya bigyan ng palihim na glare ng kaibigan nito.</p><p>“po?”</p><p>“also, sana sinabi mo sakin kanina na pipicture-an mo ko para nakangiti ako.” nakangiti si chanyeol habang sinasabi yan na tila bang hindi nagkukulay kamatis na ang tenga ni baekhyun.</p><p>“p-paano mo po nalaman?” <em> wala namang flash ‘yon ah. </em></p><p>“hindi ka subtle, baekhyun. i also see the way you alter your gaze whenever i look at you sa classroom. ‘di ka rin nagre-recite, alam mo bang importante ang recitations sa klase ko?” medyo bumaba ng octave ni chanyeol habang sinasabi niya yan kaya medyo napa-shudder si baekhyun.</p><p>“sorry sir…” napatungo si baekhyun dahil halos sumabog na puso niya sa bilis ng tibok dahil sa mga rebelasyon ni chanyeol.</p><p>“‘pag tayo lang… call me chanyeol nalang, okay lang?”</p><p>“seryoso po ba si—“</p><p>“chanyeol.” pagko-correct nito sa nakababata.</p><p>natatawa nalang si chanyeol sa itsura ni baekhyun. stressed na siya base sa tindi ng pamumula ng tenga niya at hindi nitong magawang tingnan ang propesor sa mata. <em> buti nalang cute ka. </em></p><p>napa-inhale nang malalim nalang si baekhyun upang i-compose ang sarili niya at maka-responde sa sinabi ni si— ni chanyeol.</p><p>“sir— ay! chanyeol pala… uhm…”</p><p>“you know i’m not rushing you to give me an answer.” biglang sabi ni chanyeol.</p><p>pero sa totoo lang, takot lang siyang marinig ang magiging sagot ni baekhyun. <em> na baka kaya siya iniiwasan nito ng tingin kasi ayaw niya dito.</em></p><p>hindi naman takot si chanyeol sa rejections. in fact, sa dami na niyang napagdaanang relasyon, he already knows the feeling.</p><p>pero bakit pag kay baekhyun naduduwag siya?</p><p>ganun ba siya kahulog na kay baekhyun sa halos apat na buwan palang nilang pagkakakilala?</p><p>“hindi sir!” halos nasigaw ni baekhyun ang sagot niya.</p><p>tila tinakluban ng langit at lupa si chanyeol nang marinig niya ito.</p><p>
  <em> rejected agad? wala pa ngang nasisimulan?</em>
</p><p>nang mapansin ni baekhyun na nabago ang ekspresyon ni chanyeol, doon niya lang na-realize yung nasabi niya.</p><p>nanlaki mata niya at binawi agad ito. “ay mali sir! hindi sa ganon…”</p><p>“uhm… sa totoo sir… crush din po kita.” </p><p>hindi napigilan ni baekhyun na takpan ang mukha niya sa hiya. <em> ang lakas naman maka-high school confession nito even as consenting adults.</em></p><p>natigilan si chanyeol na tila ‘di nakapaniwala sa narinig. akala niya talaga rejected siya agad kahit hindi niya pa naman formally nililigawan si baekhyun.</p><p>“seryoso, baek?” </p><p>“o-opo… ever since noong first day niya sa classroom…” murmur ni baekhyun habang nakatakip parin mukha niya.</p><p>natawa nalang si chanyeol sa sobrang cute ni baekhyun at ni-ruffle ang buhok nito. dahilan naman ito para itaas na ni baekhyun muli ang mukha niya. kitang kita ni chanyeol na sobrang namumula na ang pisngi nito.</p><p>“you’re too cute… it’s impossible for me not to notice you. especially noong nalaman kong napananaginipan mo—“</p><p>“CHANYEOL!” whine ni baekhyun sa propesor dahil mas lalong lumalala yung pagkahiya nito sa kaniya tuwing naalala ang pangyayaring iyon.</p><p>tumawa nalang si chanyeol at pinisil ang pisngi ng nakababata. “fine… i won’t mention it again. but, just to let you know, sobrang cute mo talaga doon…”</p><p>“chanyeol naman eh…” sinubsob ni baekhyun ang mukha niya bag niya at tinignan lang siya ni chanyeol nang may matamis na ngiti.</p><p>“mag-11 na, baek… pahinga ka na.” sabi ni chanyeol nang makita ang orasan sa sasakyan.</p><p>inangat ni baekhyun ang ulo nito at inayos ang sarili upang lumabas na sa sasakyan ni chanyeol.</p><p>pero bago siya makalabas, hinawakan bigla ni chanyeol ang kamay nito.</p><p>“wait— number mo?” inabot ni chanyeol ang phone nito kay baekhyun at kaniya namang nilagay agad ang number nito.</p><p>“see you tomorrow, baek… i’ll text you later when i get home.” ani ni chanyeol nang ma-start na muli ang sasakyan niya.</p><p> “salamat po ulit… bye chanyeol!” nginitian ni baekhyun ang binata bago tuluyang pinaandar na ni chanyeol ang sasakyan niya paalis.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>tila <em> secret rendezvous </em>ang ganap nina chanyeol at baekhyun. palihim na tinginan sa classroom at meet-up tuwing natatapos ang klase nila.</p><p>alam na rin ni kyungsoo na nagkaaminan na sila dahil… lagi namang totoo ang, ika niya’y, <em> kyungsoo’s senses </em>. </p><p>dahil dito, imbes na sabay umalis ng klase ni prof park ang dalawa, hinahayaan niyang magpaiwan si baekhyun sa classroom, provided na sigurado silang walang ibang makakakita kung paano sila maglandian.</p><p>landian wholesomely lang naman (nu ba kayo). sabay silang naglu-lunch sa classroom during mondays dahil wala naman nang next class si baekhyun. doon lang lagi sila sa classroom nagca-catch up or sa sasakyan ni chanyeol kapag ihahatid nito si baekhyun pa-dorm dahil ayaw nga nilang i-risk na may makakita sa kanila at gawan ng issue.</p><p>okay lang naman ang set-up nila dahil naturally sweet-talker si chanyeol at malambing din si baekhyun. ligawan stage parin dahil prof-student relationship parin ang meron sila at bawal pang lumevel up doon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>pero hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay maaraw… dahil dumating ang ulan in the form of another physics prof, pero may bilat.</p><p>napansin ni miss seo na matagal nang hindi sila nakapag-sabay mag-lunch ni chanyeol ever since nag-end ang midterms ng mga estudyante.</p><p>akala niya dahil lang busy, pero ilang linggo nalang bago muli mag-finals, doon niya na-realize na hindi na nga niya talaga nakikita ulit si chanyeol.</p><p>kaya pinuntahan niya ‘to sa last class ni chanyeol. buti nalang alam niya kung saan makikita ang schedule ni chanyeol sa faculty desk nito.</p><p>ngunit pagdating doon, tumambad sa kaniya si chanyeol na niru-ruffle ang buhok ng isa pang lalaki habang sabay sila kumakain ng take out food.</p><p>
  <em> that guy looks familiar, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> baekhyun?? </em>
</p><p>nang ma-realize ni juhyun na si baekhyun nga talaga ang kasama ni chanyeol, hindi na siya nag-atubili na pasukin ang classroom na ‘yon.</p><p>“what are you doing chanyeol? gusto mo bang i-report ko kayo?” bungad ni juhyun sa dalawang lalaki.</p><p>“the fuck, juhyun?! what are you doing here?” napatayo naman agad sa kinauupuan si chanyeol nang biglang sumigaw si juhyun. napalayo naman agad si baekhyun at kinabahan sa sinabi ni miss seo.</p><p>“so you really think you could get away with this chanyeol? and with a student pa talaga ha?”</p><p>“and you,” humarap siya kay baekhyun, “where are your manners? at talagang professor mo pa yung nilandi mo huh?”</p><p>“juhyun.” lumalim nang sobra ang boses ni chanyeol nang marinig ang sinabi ni juhyun kay baekhyun.</p><p>“what, chanyeol? it’s true naman,” hinarap siya nito, “if hindi ka niya hinarot, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”</p><p>“juhyun, just stop it.” tinitigan nang mariin ni chanyeol ang kaibigan, well, supposed to be. pinipigilan nitong magalit dahil alam niyang wala siyang control sa temper niya pero sa ipinapakitang ugali ni juhyun, mukhang mahihirapan siyang magpigil.</p><p>pero pinili niyang maging rational sa situation. alam niya na kapag may sinabi si juhyun, gagawin niya talaga. ayaw niyang maapektuhan ang pag-graduate on time ni baekhyun. </p><p>“report me all you want, just don’t involve baekhyun, please.” ginawi niya ang tingin kay baekhyun na halatang concerned kay chanyeol. nginitian niya nalang nang maliit ang nakababata to assure na okay lang ang lahat.</p><p>“you like him that much that you’re willing to stain both you and your sister’s names?” mockingly na question ni juhyun. <em> how pathetic, chanyeol. </em></p><p>“i—,” tiningnan niya muli si baekhyun, “i just don’t like him… i love him that much.”</p><p>nagulat si baekhyun sa sinabi ni chanyeol kay miss seo.</p><p>hindi nakapagsalita nang ilang minuto si juhyun dahil sa sinabi ni chanyeol. </p><p>
  <em> for years, i’ve waited, pero dahil lang sa estudyanteng ‘to mauudlot ang lahat? </em>
</p><p>lumapit si chanyeol kay juhyun upang kausapin ito muli nang mahinahon, ngunit natigilan ito nang may sinabi ang babae.</p><p>“okay, fine. i won’t report you both anymore,” tinignan niya ang parehas na lalaki, “especially since kaibigan kita, chanyeol. but we need to compromise.”</p><p>“until this sem ends, don’t involve yourself with this student, chanyeol.”</p><p>magko-komento sana si chanyeol sa proposal nito pero natigilan ulit nang biglang magsalita ang kanina pang tahimik na si baekhyun.</p><p>“tama po si miss seo, chanyeol.”</p><p>dalawang pares ng mata ang lumipat ng tingin sa kaniya.</p><p>“siguro nga po mabuting ganun po muna tayo…” pagtutuloy ni baekhyun sabay tingin sa sahig.</p><p><em> this student is smart. </em> ani ni juhyun sa utak niya, tila bang umaayon na bigla sa kaniya ang ihip ng hangin.</p><p>“see? even your student agrees.”</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang si chanyeol at napailing. hindi niya naisip ang consequences kapag nabunyag ang relasyon niya, at kung paano mas maaapektuhan si baekhyun dito kung sakali. </p><p>nilapitan niya si baekhyun na kasalukuyan paring nakatitig sa sahig.</p><p>“it’s just for a month. wait for me?” tanong nito nang mariing nakatitig sa mapupungay na mata ni baekhyun.</p><p>tumango naman nang maliit si baekhyun. </p><p>
  <em> kahit gaano kahaba pa yan, hihintayin kita chanyeol.</em>
</p><p>hinalikan ni chanyeol ang noo ni baekhyun, dahilan upang mapapikit sila pareho, bago humarap sa kaibigan.</p><p>“sige, juhyun. one month.”</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>finals week na at tila mas lalong distracted si baekhyun ngayon kumpara noong midterms nila. iisang tao parin ang dahilan, pero magkaibang sitwasyon na.</p><p>“baek,” tawag ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan, “gusto mo ba magpadala ako kay jongin ng makakain dito?”</p><p>umiling lang si baekhyun, hindi man lang tiningnan ang kaibigan kaya nainis ito.</p><p>“baekhyun.” mariin na tawag nito gamit ang tonong alam niyang nagpapakaba kay baekhyun.</p><p>agad namang inangat ni baekhyun ang tingin at nagulat sa parang galit na ekspresyon sa mukha ng kaibigan.</p><p>“ayusin mo nga sarili mo. para ka namang nakipag-break eh hindi pa naman naging kayo ng professor na yan.”</p><p>kinwento ni baekhyun ang buong pangyayari sa kaibigan kaya mas lalong nadagdag ang inis nito sa naturang propesor. kesyo hindi man lang daw concerned sa magiging epekto ng pangyayari sa kaibigan. (which is true)</p><p>“isang linggo nalang. itong linggo nalang ‘to ang natitira, baekhyun. pwede mo na ulit makasama yang professor mo.” sabi ni kyungsoo, napalitan na pagkainis sa boses nito ng concern para sa kaibigan.</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang si baekhyun at tumango.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>halos isang buwan nang hindi nag-uusap man lang sina chanyeol at baekhyun. kahit i-text manlang si baekhyun ay hindi ginawa ni chanyeol. </p><p>kahit alam niyang bago nila sinimulan ang set-up na ‘to ay binigyan siya ng assurance ni chanyeol na babalik sila sa dati, hindi niya parin mapigilan mag-overthink na baka hindi na iyon mangyari. </p><p>napakahaba ng tatlong linggo, andaming pwedeng mangyari. andaming pwedeng magbago.</p><p>kahit alam ni baekhyun sa sarili niya na maganda siya, alam niya rin na may pagkukulang siya. especially sa part na maikling panahon niya palang nakikilala si chanyeol.</p><p>dalawang araw matapos ang kumprontasyon sa classroom, mag-isa siyang nag-lunch sa karinderya katabi ng college niya, at doon niya nakitang magkasama na muli sina chanyeol at miss seo kumain. tila nakangiti pa kung mag-usap at parang hindi nangyari ang pag-aaway nilang dalawa noong nakaraang araw. </p><p>doon niya napagtanto na mas lamang parin pala yung may mahabang panahon ng pagsasama kaysa sa kaniya na tila spur of the moment lang ang ganap.</p><p>ever since mangyari iyon, kung hindi kasabay ni baekhyun si kyungsoo, ay si sehun ang kasama nito.</p><p>oo nga pala, sa panahon na nagliligawan sila ni chanyeol, tinapat na niya agad si sehun na wala talaga itong nararamadaman para sa kaniya. pero nagulat si baekhyun nang naging positibo ang reaksyon nito sa sinabi. </p><p>‘yon pala ay matagal na pala nitong alam na wala talagang nararamdaman si baekhyun para sa kaniya at gusto nalang talaga makipagkaibigan. may kasalukuyang nililigawan din ito mula sa college of economics. junmyeon kim ata pangalan? graduating na rin sa pagkakaalam niya. (bat ba ang hilig ni sehun sa mga seniors…)<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>going back. huling exam na ni baekhyun at ‘yon ay para sa subject nila kay prof park.</p><p>binigay lang sa kanila ang printed copy ng questionnaire upang sagutin nila sa blue book nila at umalis na agad ng classroom ang propesor.</p><p>bago umalis, inanunsyo niya sa klase na may meeting siya at pinapadala nalang ang lahat ng blue book sa faculty niya pagkatapos ng oras nila.</p><p>at dahil atat na atat na si baekhyun makausap muli si chanyeol sa pagtatapos ng one month “distancing” nila, siya ang nag-volunteer na dalhin ang lahat ng blue books nila sa faculty.</p><p>bitbit ni baekhyun ang halos kwarentang blue books mula sa klase nila patungong faculty. balak niya sana sorpesahin si chanyeol na tapos na ang sem nila, ngunit baka busy ito sa loob kaya kumatok parin siya.</p><p>nang walang sumasagot, binuksan nalang niya ang pintuan papasok sa faculty ni chanyeol.</p><p>pero nagulat siya nang bumungad na nakayakap at umiiyak si miss seo kay chanyeol. </p><p>nanlaki ang mata niya at tila napako sa kinatatayuan.</p><p>“baek?” nagulat din si chanyeol nang makitang pumasok si baekhyun.</p><p>napabitaw din naman si juhyun nang magsalita si chanyeol.</p><p>“u-uh, sorry po…” agad agad na nilapag ni baekhyun ang mga blue book sa lamesa ni chanyeol nang hindi tinatapunan muli ng tingin ang propesor.</p><p>“ayan na po lahat ng blue books samin, 43 po lahat.” ani nito nang nakatingin sa sahig.</p><p>“baekhyun…”</p><p>“una na po ako…”</p><p>agad na lumabas si baekhyun sa faculty ng propesor. nang makalabas, doon lang siya nakahinga nang maayos. </p><p>naguguluhan siya kung bakit sila magkayakap? bakit umiiyak si miss seo?</p><p>hindi rin nakatulong yung selos na nararamdaman niya tuwing naalala niya ang brasong nakapalupot pabalik din kay miss seo…</p><p>alam niyang dapat kinausap niya si chanyeol bago lumabas upang malinawan. ngunit, hindi niya kinakaya ang tensyon sa loob ng kwartong iyon.</p><p>at, mukhang mas kailangan muna nina chanyeol at miss seo mag-usap. base kasi sa nakita niyang kalagayan ni miss seo, mukhang kailangan muna nilang ayusin iyon.</p><p>hindi naman si baekhyun ang tipo ng taong hindi hinahayaan ang kabilang side na mag-explain. makakahintay naman siya sa kung anong sasabihin ni chanyeol eh.</p><p>hindi alam ni baekhyun kung saan muna pupunta habang hinihintay na matapos sa final exams si kyungsoo. </p><p>naisipan muna nito na umupo sa field sa university nila upang makapagpahinga. </p><p>tinext niya si kyungsoo para sa location niya bago pumikit. hindi niya namalayan na sa sobrang pagod niya pala para sa finals nila, deretsa siyang nakatulog.</p><p> </p><p>“chanyeol…” lumayo nang kaunti si juhyun nang makitang balak sana habulin ni chanyeol si baekhyun.</p><p>napabuntong hininga lang isa at pinigilan ang sarili na sundan ang estudyante.</p><p>
  <em> handle things one at a time, chanyeol. </em>
</p><p>naniniwala siyang may tiwala si baekhyun sa kaniya, kaya naisip niya na i-settle muna ang kay juhyun.</p><p>umamin kasi ang dalaga sa kaniya sa huling araw ng set-up nila ni baekhyun.</p><p>umamin ito na matagal na palang may gusto ito sa kaniya, at napaiyak nalang nang sinasabi ang lahat sa kaniya.</p><p>hindi na nagulat si chanyeol sa sinabi ng dalaga kasi napansin niya agad ‘to sa naging ugali nito kay baekhyun. iba ang ugali niya tuwing may ipakikilala siyang bago niyang kaibigan, kumpara sa mga ipinakikilala niyang nagugustuhan niya, tila ba may ibang timpla.</p><p>matagal nang magkaibigan sina juhyun at chanyeol dahil magkaibigan ang pamilya nila, iyon din ang dahilan kung bakit graduate sila sa parehas na course which si bs applied physics sa parehas ding institusyon. naikwento niya na rin ang lahat ng ito kay baekhyun pwera sa ugali ni juhyun sa nga nililigawan niya.</p><p>“i’m really sorry, juhyun. i like someone else…” hinawakan ni chanyeol ang mga balikat ng kaibigan, “ and you deserve someone who’ll love you genuinely.”</p><p>napatungo si juhyun sa sinabi ni chanyeol. tinanggap na niya na wala talagang siyang pag-asa. sa buong buwan na magkasama sila, pansin niya parin na nasa iba parin talaga ang atensyon nito. </p><p>minsan makikita nalang niyang nakatingin sa malayo si chanyeol, ‘yun pala doon din kumakain si baekhyun.</p><p>kahit hindi sila nag-uusap o nagsasama, hindi parin nagbabago ang kinang ng mata ni chanyeol tuwing makikita niyang dumadaan si baekhyun.</p><p>“i’m sorry rin, chanyeol… baka ako pa maging dahilan ng away niyo ni baekhyun. i’m so sorry, naging selfish ako…”</p><p>“shh... okay na…” niyakap muli ni chanyeol si juhyun na nagsimula nanamang humikbi.</p><p>nang kumalma na si juhyun, nagpaalam na ito na kakausapin naman si baekhyun. nginitian naman ng dalaga ang kaibigan at sinabihan ng good luck.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>hindi alam ni chanyeol kung saan pupuntahan si baekhyun kasi hindi ito sumasagot sa telepono. </p><p>sakto nalang at nakita niya ang best friend nitong si kyungsoo na naglalakad kasama ang isa pang lalaki.</p><p>“mr. do!” tawag ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo.</p><p>“prof park, may kailangan po ba kayo?”</p><p>“alam mo ba kung nasaan si baekhyun?”</p><p>“po? uhm...” binuksan ni kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at pinakita ang message ni baekhyun sa kaniya 20 minutes ago.</p><p>“hindi ko po alam kung nandiyan parin siya kasi hindi po siya nagre-reply sa text ko at hindi ko na rin po siya mapupuntahan…”</p><p>tumango naman si chanyeol sa sinabi nito, daliang nagpasalamat bago umalis agad patungo kay baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“prof niyo yun?” tanong ni jongin sa jowa. “close sila ni kuya baek?”</p><p>“siya yung kinekwento kong manliligaw ni baekhyun.”</p><p>“what?!” gulat na hinarap ni jongin ang mas maliit. </p><p>“pwede pala ganoong relasyon dito sa university?”</p><p>“hindi. kaya tignan mo sila ngayon…” sabi ni kyungsoo na nagpalungkot naman sa mukha ni jongin. <em> bagay pa naman sana sina kuya baek at yung professor na ‘yon.</em></p><p>nang mapansin ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni jongin, agad na tinapik nito ang pisngi ng matangkad.</p><p>“uy! ano ka ba, ‘ni! magiging okay na ulit sila… kita mo naman kung paano puntahan ni prof si baek diba?” assurance ni kyungsoo kay jongin upang mawala ang pout sa labi nito.</p><p>“sure ka, ‘by ah?” naka-pout na hinarap nito si kyungsoo.</p><p>nang tumango si kyungsoo, agad nag-lean ni jongin upang magnakaw ng halik sa boyfriend na ikinagulat nito.</p><p>“‘ni, ano ba!” sabay mahinang sampal sa braso nito.</p><p>“hehe tara na ‘by!” </p><p> </p><p>nang makarating na si chanyeol sa field, agad na hinanap ng mata niya ang tinutukoy na punong pinagsilungan ni baekhyun.</p><p>nang makita ito, pinuntahan niya ito at nagulat nang makitang natutulog si baekhyun sa bench.</p><p>napangiti naman si chanyeol nang makita kung gaano kaaliwalas ang mata nita. lalo na ang mga labi nitong medyo naka-pout habang natutulog.</p><p>maraan niyang hinaplos ang pisngi nito na dahilan upang magising si baekhyun sa tulog.</p><p>“chanyeol…?” nagulat si baekhyun nang makita nang malapitan si chanyeol.</p><p>naalala niya nanaman tuloy ang una nilang pag-uusap sa classroom. parang ganito lang din ang itsura.</p><p>“hindi mo ba ako tatanungin kung nambabagsak ba ako ng estudyante sa kama?” pang-aasar ni chanyeol, kaya naman natulak siya ni baekhyun.</p><p>“gising na gising na ako ngayon ‘no!” sagot sa kaniya ni baekhyun na hindi mapigilan ang malaking ngiti.</p><p>“i missed you…” bulong ni chanyeol na naging sanhi ng pamumula muli ng tenga ni baekhyun.</p><p>niyakap nalang siya ni baekhyun bilang sagot. </p><p>tiningnan ni chanyeol sa mata si baekhyun.</p><p>“can i?” at nang tumango si baekhyun, doon niya nilapat ang mga labi niya sa bago niyang kasintahan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>nagtagal sila sa pwestong magkayakap nang ilang minuto nang may sinabi muli si chanyeol.</p><p>“tutal tapos naman ang sem at gising ka na ngayon…</p><p>gusto mo bang marinig ang sagot ko sa tanong mo noon?”</p><p>napabitaw naman si baekhyun sa pagkayakap at humalikipkip.</p><p>“ano ba chanyeol! ‘wag mo na nga ipaa—“</p><p>lumapit bigla si chanyeol at sa malalim na boses, bumulong.</p><p> </p><p>“tara sa unit ko mamaya?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
END.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>bonus:</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“sehun? ano nanamang ginagawa mo dito sa labas ng classroom namin?” </p><p>“treat kita lunch, kuya jun?”</p><p>napabuntong hininga nalang ang nakatatanda nang hindi siya tigilan ni sehun hanggang sa mapa-oo siyang magpalibre ng lunch.</p><p>dinala siya nito sa buffalo wings resto malapit sa uni nila,</p><p> </p><p>and doon nagsimula ang lahat para kay sehun at junmyeon kim of econ.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>END na talaga.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!</p><p>pakala-kalat lang ako sa twitter pero secret nalang ulit username ko,,, sana nagustuhan niyo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>